khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nymphos
"About the race, aluring and mystical, like life itself." History Origin - One of the first Deimash was the name given by the Dragons, one of the first folk like the Tomtur, Merfolk and Humans. Just like the others they where lifted and given gifts of magic and power. Pre. Katalyst While their longlivity let them live quite piecefull lives, the turmoil of the other races as well as the will to live better then their perse the Nymphos did have a more violent history then one could suspect. But that was not the norm for all of then as many rather lived as farmers and caretakers of the nature. This lead that their own comunities lived in somewhat stagnation with strict conservative lifestiles to prolong their lifes. While thoes that wanted something else left and instead lived either as nomads or integrated themselfs in other societys instead, making them outcast in the eyes of their fellow folk. After Katalyst Just as the dragons did many of the Nymphos mysteriously disapare without a trace. The ones left did not know of where their fellow kindred had gone and thoes that had lived in their soletary homes had to band together in one place or join thoues that lived with the other races. Both their gift in magic was also lost as well as their long livity, making their averege lifespan that of any other human. Their lack of magic made them somewhat unwanted by the militaristic forces during the Katalyst war and afterwards they did contribute little as they had little culturage heritage to offer. Biology Unlike the other races of the folk, they have quite varied apparences of skin, hair and eye collor, ofthen thees would reflect their afinity to other elements. As such they could also have different extra texture to the body as parts of treebark on their skin, eyes of a animal or even hair of fire. Thees mutations was probably derived from their strong afinity to magic and then the coruptive mutative forces of magic had on people. They could also ofthen have extra apendeges like a tail or horns, though such things was more on the uncommon side. The Gift - Magic and life The Nymphos is the most magical of all the races, while their level of powers could shift dramaticly from persson to persson did even the least talented ofthen posses more skill in his craft then most well trained humans could gain. But unlike the other races that ofthen did have to train and learn to find their talents and could use the gift more diversly the Nymphos magic was in a most pure form, going mostly by instict their powers ofthen manifested as different elements that became their main power while other skills would be quite lacking. Their second gift, that perhaps was just bound to the first was their longlivity where the averege Nymphos would be 800 years old. Culture Their clothing is ofthen very individual and based on their interest and ones again the elements they feel closest to. While there is no quidelines for their fasion or apparence as some have coverege more naturaly. There is also the fact that some more libirate of the "true" Nymphos that live in a more nudist fasion, chosing to live without the restrictions of clothing. Economy The nymphos race being devided, the "outcast" held to whatever rules and ways the society theiy joined. While the conservative ones lived in peicefull colectives, where all resourses and things where shered amongst thoes in the comunities, therefore they had no need for any curensy other then the one they use for trading with outside tribes and folk. Religion The all Nymphos comunities all held dearly to their belive in the old gods, most of all their own creator which they held much dear. Government The Nymphos comunities all heald the strongest belive in keeping piece, therfore they all lived in large colectives, little privesy where to be had and all resourses shared amongst thoes that live there. With their afinity for magic, gowing food and hunting the forests made so there where no shortage of food or shelter making them want for little. Many meant that this was the main reason for their society to fall instagnation. But also spoke of their highly cultural rise with little need for time on other maters. Military While no Nymphos town or city had any oficial melitia, the natural power of each individual nymphos made them a dangerous foe, detering most foes. For all other, their choise of strong defensive positions made attacks on Nymphos soil almost unheard of. Notable Nymphos *Yuma *Ikan *Bonfeir *Link Trivia *Due to the frivilous nature of nymphos only societys and their sometimes revealing shoice of atire, a common misunderstanding of the other folk is that nymphos is both easily sedused and witouth much scruples. Category:Race Category:Nymphos